Ti Amo al Di là Della Morte
by Igarashi-Chan
Summary: Quando o Deus Negro conhece o mais frágil e belo dos seres. Caius Volturi x Athenodora
1. O Anjo

**

* * *

**

**"TI AMO AL DI LÀ DELLA MORTE"**

_(AMO-TE ALÉM DA MORTE)_

uma _fanfiction_ da saga _Crepúsculo_ por _Igarashi-Chan!_

**Caius Volturi x Athenodora**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **A saga _Crepúsculo_ e suas personagens não me pertencem. Pertencem, sim, a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**AVISO**:

A história irá seguir com dois pontos de vista diferentes: o de Athenodora e o de Caius.

A história tem lugar em **1545** (século XVI),

porque não gosto de imaginar que a Athenodora seja grega e que eles se tenham conhecido no período greco-romano.

Obrigado/a pela atenção.

Boa leitura e espero que apreciem!

* * *

**CAPÍTULO I**

* * *

_**~ Athenodora ~**_

**_

* * *

_**

O desespero reina na minha mente. Corro. Corro pela areia áspera. A brisa gelada que vem da imensidão do mar revolto embate contra o meu rosto de pele pálida. Sinto o meu batimento cardíaco acelerado devido á corrida. Pequenas gotículas de suor escorrem pela minha testa. O calor do meu corpo começava a esgotar-se, sendo congelado pelo frio nocturno. A praia estava deserta. Não havia sinal de qualquer pessoa perto. Óptimo. Assim podia acabar com a minha miserável vida sem ter algum espectador angustiado a assistir.

Hoje, ao completar dezanove anos, os meus pais informaram-me que iria casar no próximo mês com o filho do príncipe governador de Ravenna, Fabrizio Carlo. Estávamos prometidos desde que nascemos, me explicou a minha mãe, Eleonora. O meu pai é o príncipe governador de Bologna, seu nome é Donato. Eu tenho a obrigação de me casar com meu noivo prometido. Mas não quero! Sou demasiado orgulhosa para aceitar estar com um homem que não amo. A minha prima mais jovem, Sulpicia, insistiu para eu fazer o sacrifico. Mas eu nego-me a isso!

Fugi pela madrugada, peguei numa carruagem e tomei rumo para a costa italiana, onde cheguei já á noite ia alta. Os meus longos e encaracolados cabelos claros embatiam contra a minha bonita face com violência, assemelhando-se a chicotes. Mas a dor não me oportuna naquele momento. A dor iria chegar ao fim, brevemente. Tudo iria acabar, agora.

Dei alguns passos em frente. Os meus pés afundaram-se na areia húmida e os meus ossos tremeram com a temperatura fria da água. A minha respiração esfumava-se no ar negro. Naquela noite de Inverno a temperatura nocturna estava mais gelada que o habitual. Eram como navalhas atravessando o meu corpo delgado e baixo. As saias compridas do meu vestido de seda cor de pérola estavam já molhadas, enquanto eu avança mar adentro. Parei. Olhei para detrás do meu ombro, lançando um último olhar aquela praia deserta. Uma despedida sem significado.

Olhei o horizonte imerso em escuridão que se estendia á minha frente. Uma onda embateu contra a minha cintura e soltei um gemido. A água estava realmente gelada! Cerrei as minhas pálpebras e deixei-me ficar imóvel. De braços estendidos, aguardado uma onda maior que me levasse para a morte desejada.

Foi então que ela veio. A água embateu, bruta e implacável, contra o meu rosto e perdi o equilíbrio. O meu corpo tornou-se pesado, enquanto tombava para trás, derrotado. A água engoliu-me por completo, ficando submersa por aquele inferno gelado. Senti que estava a afundar-me cada vez mais. Abri os meus olhos. Os meus vestidos dançavam no meio aquático. E os meus cabelos de ouro rodeavam-me o rosto branco. Sentia-me calma. Cerrei novamente as pálpebras. A morte parecia-me pacífica.

Mas, num segundo tudo mudou! Já não estava calma! Á medida que o oxigénio ia desaparecendo dos meus pulmões, espasmos percorreram-me o corpo. Os meus olhos arregalaram-se em dor. Estava a sufocar. Os meus braços e as minhas pernas movimentaram-se, desesperados. Sentia a minha cabeça latejar, pelo frio e pela falta de oxigénio. Teria de aguentar aquele sofrimento. Já iria acabar. Depois, teria paz eterna. Bolhas de ar soltaram-se da minha boca, talvez o oxigénio que restava no meu corpo. Depois, senti-me dormente. Apesar das dores não estagnarem. O meu corpo afundou-se mais no oceano.

Iria tudo acabar, agora.

Duas mãos agarraram-me fortemente nos braços finos. Seria Deus que ordenara a um anjo vir buscar a minha alma? O meu corpo estava a ser puxado para cima. Abri as pálpebras. Por entre a água clara via um rosto desfocado, pálido, de cabelos pelos ombros, quase brancos. Suas mãos puxavam-se para cima. A água gelada já não me afundava o rosto. Senti o ar a ser devolvido aos meus pulmões com uma velocidade tal que foi quase um choque. Os meus olhos estavam semi-cerrados. Senti as mãos do Anjo cercarem a minha cintura e as minhas pernas, caminhava para a praia, comigo ao seu colo. A minha cabeça estava tombada sobre o seu peito, coberto por um manto negro. Era um Anjo, tinha a certeza! Não ouvia seu coração bater.

O meu corpo foi estendido na areia seca. O meu tórax deu um choque e curvei-me, de costas voltadas para o Anjo. Comecei a tossir involuntariamente e água salgada expeliu-se da minha garganta, dos meus pulmões. Já conseguia respirar. Senti a mão dele pousar no meu ombro e virar-me para ele. As minhas pálpebras abriram-se e olhei o rosto dele pela primeira vez. Tinha de ser um anjo enviado por Deus! Pois alguma vez na minha vida tinha visto rosto mais belo! Parecia esculpido em mármore. Seus olhos eram negros, mas seus cabelos compridos eram do mesmo tom que a sua pele, que parecia quase brilhar de tão translúcida. Ele sorriu para mim. Em meus lábios carnudos senti um sorriso esboçar-se.

A sua face perfeita aproximou-se. Não sabia definir que expressão o seu rosto tinha. A sua mão tocou meu rosto, contornando o meu maxilar e virando-o para a esquerda, deixando meu pescoço exposto a ele. Que estaria ele a fazer? Senti seus lábios frios no meu pescoço, roçando levemente. Eram incrivelmente macios. Fiquei esperando. Senti que ele beijava meu pescoço, mas afastou-se de imediato, com um ar sofrido.

Meus lábios abriram-se, para lhe falar. Mas meus olhos giraram nas órbitas e senti a minha cabeça tombar, pesada. Uma imensa escuridão envolveu a minha mente. Perdi os sentidos.

* * *

_**~ Caius ~**_

**_

* * *

_**

Isolei-me na solidão dos meus aposentos, atónico. Ondas de choque fervilham na minha mente, e provavelmente iria sentire-las no meu corpo se fosse humano. Sentia uma enorme raiva e frustração. Como estivera tão próximo de uma humana e não acabei com a vida dela? Como não lhe bebi aquele sangue que tinha um aroma tão irresistível? Acabei de salvar uma vida humana. Como fui capaz? Capaz de desperdiçar alimento?

Caminhei pelo quarto. O ruído da sola dos meus sapatos a embater contra o chão de mármore ecoava pelas paredes da divisão. Sinto a cabeça pesada, apesar de não sentir dor ou outra sensação humana. Sentia o desejo ardente de destruir todos os objectos daquele meu quarto. Tinha sede! E não me alimentei daquela humana, porquê? Não era uma jovem bela que me faria não a matar. Estou rodeado de mulheres bonitas, imortais, deusas. Uma vulgar humana, cuja existência é tão frágil…! Estremeci ao rever este pensamento. "Existência tão frágil".

- CRIADO! SERVO!

O meu grito de chamamento fez estremecer os alicerces do nosso esconderijo. Nunca me sentira com tamanha raiva! Não demorou muito até que um servo me aparecesse. Com as pernas nervosas a tremer, temendo-me. Num segundo agarrei-lhe o pescoço e cravei as minhas presas afiadas nele. Ainda ouvi o homenzinho gritar de dores e choque, mas não me importei. Sorvi o sangue daquela criatura até não haver mais. Deixei o cadáver do escravo tombar no chão e afastei-me dele. Fui até á minha janela, que me conferia vista sobre Volterra. A minha sede já tinha passado, mas a raiva e frustração ainda ardiam no meu interior.

Necessitava daquela criatura. Daquela maravilhosa e perfumada criatura. O bem que aquele sangue pulsante cheirava, naquelas veias puras…! O quanto desejável ela era. Ela era como…! Não consigo encontrar quaisquer palavras que possam definir a perfeição daquele ser.

Ela está segura. E eu estou a enlouquecer.

**

* * *

**

**CONTINUA...**

* * *


	2. Volterra

**CAPÍTULO II**

* * *

_**~ Athenodora ~**_

* * *

Vozes distantes ecoaram no meu cérebro. Um murmúrio em meu redor. Estaria morta? Era isto que acontecia quando morremos? Milhares de vozes a ecoarem nos nossos ouvidos? Provavelmente estaria a rever toda a minha vida. Provavelmente aquelas seriam as vozes das pessoas que conheci durante a minha curta vida. Mas não eram. Eu não conhecia aquelas vozes! Igualmente o aroma que pairava no ar. Não me era familiar! Havia um perfume a bolos acabados de cozer, um doce aroma a canelas e baunilhas. Sentia calor. Uma sensação quente em meu redor. Então tive a certeza, não estava morta.

- Onde estou?

As vozes baralharam-se, numa confusão de conselhos e surpresa por eu estar viva. Agora, debatiam quem é que deveria responder-me.

- _Em Volterra._ – respondeu uma voz feminina que eu desconhecia.

O nome do local onde me encontrava embateu-me com choque.

- Volterra? – repeti.

Nunca havia estado em Volterra, mas sabia que ficava muito depois de Bologna, minha terra natal. Mas localizavam-se na mesma região, centro norte de Itália.

Franzi as pálpebras, esforçando-me por abri-las. Quero ver o local onde me encontro. Tentei erguer o meu tronco mas pesava-me tanto, como se tivesse um enorme peso sobre ele. Senti-me tombar para trás, novamente. Havia interjeições aflitas em meu redor.

- _Tem calma, minha querida!_ – ouvi uma voz rouca feminina dizer.

_- Nós ajudamos-te!_ – disse outra voz.

Senti-me a ser puxada para cima. Mãos agarravam fortemente nos meus braços finos, magoando-me. Estava sentada, mas meus olhos ainda estavam cerrados. Ou talvez estivessem abertos. Talvez estivesse cega. Uma sensação de pânico e agonia invadiu-me com este pensamento. Esbracejei, tentando libertar-me das dolorosas mãos que me agarravam. Mas estas apenas se fecharam mais fortes contra a minha pele.

- Larguem-me!

O grito desesperado e impulsivo que se libertou da minha garganta fez congelar os movimentos das pessoas em meu redor. A pressão diminuiu, até que as mãos soltaram os meus braços e estes tombaram para os lados do meu corpo. Levei as minhas mãos dormentes ao meu rosto. Estava frio. Devia ter dormido ali toda a noite, se já fosse de dia. Os meus dedos tactearam, desesperados, até aos meus olhos. As minhas pálpebras estavam fechadas. Suspirei em alívio. Não estava cega.

Lentamente, as minhas pálpebras começaram a abrir-se. Uma enorme luz invadiu os meus olhos, fazendo -os fechar-se, novamente, e franzindo o sobrolho. Quando o ardor passou, abri os olhos lentamente e a imagem começou a focalizar-se. Estava no que parecia ser uma praça. Pouco conseguia ver por causa das pessoas aglomeradas á minha volta. Eram pessoas do povo, de classe baixa.

Estava frio, isso explicava a temperatura da minha pele, e o sol iluminava timidamente o céu. Era ainda manhã cedo. O céu estava azul, limpo.

- Estás a sentir-te bem, querida? – questionou-me a voz feminina que me respondera primeiro. Aparentava ser uma mulher de quarenta anos, de olhos castanhos bondosos e rugas ao canto dos lábios carnudos. Seus cabelos eram castanhos e crespados, que usava presos na cabeça com uma touca branca.

Acenei-lhe positivamente com a cabeça.

- O meu nome é Fioralba Franca. – informou-me a mulher. – E esta é a minha filha mais nova, Eloisa.

Apontou-me uma rapariga que parecia ter a mesma idade que eu. Não era bonita, tinha uma expressão boémia e mordaz que parecia não se encaixar no seu rosto fino e magro. Tinha uma figura tísica e usava um vestido pobre, em linho branco. Seus cabelos castanhos estavam mal atados junto á nuca.

- E este é o meu filho mais velho, Giovanni.

Contrariamente á irmã, Giovanni era um belíssimo jovem. Devia ter dezanove anos ou vinte. Era alto, de cabelos encaracolados castanhos-escuros, assim como seus olhos brilhantes. Sua pele era morena e realçava-se sob o tecido branco da camisa.

- Qual é o teu nome? – perguntou-me Fioralba.

- Athenodora.

Os olhos da mulher olharam-me com indignação. Estranheza em relação ao meu nome. Os irmãos trocaram olhares.

- Porque dormiste na rua? – continuou – Pareces uma rapariga rica…!

A minha boca entreabriu-se para lhe responder. Mas não sabia a resposta aquela pergunta.

- Bem, não importa. – desistiu Fioralba – As noites em Volterra são perigosas. Vem, eu vou-te mostrar o teu quarto.

Encaminhou-se para o interior da casa. Não era uma habitação rica, mas não podia pedir mais. Estaria a ser rude se exigisse uma casa como a que deixara! Subimos umas escadas de madeira e seguimos em frente por um corredor branco. Abriu a última porta do lado esquerdo.

- Este será o teu quarto. – apontou-me a porta aberta – É pobre, mas é melhor que dormir na rua.

Fioralba fez-me sinal com o braço para eu entrar. Assim fiz. O quarto era realmente pequeno. Um rectângulo de paredes nuas revestidas a cal branca. Havia apenas uma cama, de casal, a um canto. Duas almofadas brancas estavam sobre a manta de lã acinzentada feita á mão e uma camisa de noite branca. Pendente na parede sobre a cama, estava um crucifixo de madeira com Jesus Cristo, com um terço prateado em redor do pescoço. Havia uma janela com vista sobre Volterra. Havia ainda uma cómoda com um espelho em frente e uma cadeira almofada. Sobre a cómoda havia uma Bíblia, um livro de orações, e um pente de madeira.

- Tens ali uma camisa de noite. – apontou Fioralba para a cama – Na cómoda tens o livro de orações e a Bíblia, para rezares antes de dormir. O terço, utiliza o que está no pescoço do Nosso Senhor, no crucifixo sobre a cama.

Acenei com a cabeça e sorri.

- Deixo-vos sós. – continuou – Daqui a umas horas servirei o almoço. Pode ir dar uma volta pela cidade para conhecer, se assim desejar.

Fioralba sorriu para mim e fechou a porta atrás de si.

O dia passou fugaz. O jantar foi servido no andar debaixo. Partilhei uma mesa rectangular em madeira velha com os dois irmãos, Fioralba e seu marido. Serviram-me com sopa de batata e pão de centeio. Eram uma família pobre. Mas estava-lhe muito agradecida por me terem acolhido em sua simples casa. Apesar de suas dificuldades económicas, eram pessoas de bom coração. No céu teriam um lugar á sua espera, de certeza.

Enquanto sorvia a sopa da colher, á minha memória apareceu desfocada a imagem de um anjo numa praia. De pálido rosto e cabelos louros tão claros que podia jurar serem mesmo brancos. Mas aqueles olhos. Olhos negros. Tão negros quanto a noite.

- Athenodora?

Senti uma mão no meu ombro e despertei do transe em que me encontrava. Os simpáticos olhos de Fioralba olhavam-me com preocupação.

- Está tudo bem, querida?

Sorri e acenei positivamente.

- Sim, sim! Está tudo óptimo. Apenas estava perdida em pensamentos.

Fioralba sorriu-me.

- Tenho de lhe agradecer tudo o que fez por mim hoje.

- Oh, querida, não é preciso agradecimentos! – sorriu a mulher.

- Mas são! – insisti – Muito obrigada por me receber em sua casa. Por este jantar.

- Ora essa, querida! Podes ficar o tempo que quiseres!

- Desde que comeces a trabalhar para sustentar a casa! – cuspiu Eloisa.

- Eloisa! – repreendeu-a a mãe – Que educação é essa?!

Vi a rapariga revirar os olhos em impaciência. A verdade era que sentia que ela não gostava de mim. Tinha até inveja, arriscava dizer, sem querer ser convencida. Mas a maneira como ela me olha. Parece quase ódio.

* * *

**CONTINUA...**


	3. A Preocupação de Fioralba

**CAPÍTULO III**

* * *

**_~ Athenodora ~_**

* * *

Olhava Volterra pela janela de meu novo quarto. Sem explicação, sentia um enorme desejo de ir caminhar pelas ruas. Mas não podia. Já estava em camisa de noite, leve e branca, com meus cabelos louros caindo soltos sobre minhas costas. Mas algo me puxava para as ruas. Como se o vento murmura-se meu nome sem o conhecer. Algo chamava a minha alma. Tinha de ir lá fora! Olhei a porta do quarto. Já era noite cerrada, estaria alguém desperto? Caminhei a passos silenciosos até ela e rodei a maçaneta devagar, para que esta não rangesse. Abri-a, finalmente. Meus olhos procuram pessoas na casa. Estava silêncio. E cada um estava em seu quarto adormecido. Percorri o corredor e desci as escadas de madeira, corri em silêncio para a entrada da casa e abri a porta.

O vento da noite arrepiou-me a pele branca do pescoço, enquanto meus cabelos esvoaçavam atrás de mim. Caminhei descalça para a praça onde fora encontrada. Estava deserta aquela hora. Não era longe da casa dos Franca, apenas tive de caminhar por uma rua. Olhei em redor no silêncio da noite. Era ali que devia estar, sentia isso.

- Boa noite.

Congelei ao ouvir esta voz masculina. A minha respiração quase que parou e soltei um suspiro assustado. Mordi o lábio com receio. Rodei meu rosto e encarei quem me dissera tais palavras com tal voz. Podia ter desmaiado naquele momento. Era o Anjo da praia! Estava ali. Diante mim. Senti o batimento de meu coração acelerar no meu peito.

- Não é seguro que uma menina caminhe a estas horas da noite pela cidade.

Baixei a cabeça, sem saber o que dizer. Estava como que hipnotizada por aquela figura e pelo medo que me paralisava os sentidos.

- Qual é o seu nome?

- Athenodora. – respirei.

O Anjo caminhava em meu redor. Sentia seus olhos negros presos em mim. Observava-me atentamente, conseguia perceber. As minhas roupas, o meu cabelo, o meu rosto, a minha postura.

- Athenodora? – repetiu com sua voz de veludo – É um nome grego.

- Sim.

- Sois grega?

- Não, sou italiana, de Bologna. – respondi – O meu pai é grande apreciador da História grega.

- Deveras? – admirou-se – Bologna não é longe daqui. Alguma vez estive em Volterra?

- Não, senhor. – respondi-lhe - Nunca.

Seu semblante negro fitou-me. Como se estivesse avaliando o meu rosto. Meus olhos avelã olharam os dele. Nunca tinha visto olhos mais invulgares! Eram de um preto puro, da cor de asa de corvo. Sem brilho, sem vida. Sua pele era quase transparente de tão pálida, nunca vira alguém como este ser diante de mim. Quase que não parecia ser humano.

- Vós sois de uma família abastada.

Percebi que não era uma pergunta, mas sim uma afirmação. Acenei positivamente com a cabeça.

- Sou a filha do príncipe governador de Bologna.

Não consegui decifrar a expressão que o rosto dele ganhou naquele instante. Sua mão, coberta por uma luva de couro preto, tocou meu rosto, com suavidade. Seus olhos estavam fixos na minha cara. Não pestanejava. Seu rosto era tão belo! Meus olhos avelã encararam o chão e senti as minhas faces queimarem, estava a corar. Ouviu-o rir-se baixinho.

- Como sois adorável! – admirou.

- Ora tolices, senhor! – abanei a cabeça em negação.

Dei uns passos atrás, afastando-me do Anjo.

- O meu nome é Caius. – apresentou-se – Caius Volturi.

Inclinou-se para a frente e fez uma vénia.

- _Caius_… - murmurei. – Não é um nome comum.

- É um nome romano. – respondeu ele – Do Período Republicano, para ser mais preciso. Já viu as nossas semelhanças…?

Um pequeno sorriso esboçou-se nos meus lábios. Ele começou a andar em meu redor, mas com seus olhos negros sempre presos em mim.

- Seus pais gostam da História romana? – ri-me, nervosa.

Ouviu-o rir-se. Mas com um riso irónico.

- Os meus pais já faleceram. – informou – Há muito tempo atrás.

- Os meus pêsames. – partilhei.

A sua mão tocou o meu ombro nu. Minha camisa de noite descera e me deixava os ombros descobertos. Não sentia a pele dele em contacto com a minha, mas sim o couro das luvas que usava. Mas, ainda assim, o meu corpo estremeceu com o toque dele. Suas mãos percorreram o relevo da minha clavícula e subiram para o meu pescoço. Cerrei as minhas pálpebras, absorvendo cada sensação daquele instante.

Sentia o ar escapar dos meus pulmões. Como se aquele toque fosse fatal para mim. Meus lábios estavam entreabertos, como se estivesse a receber o maior prazer deste mundo. Uma das suas mãos afastou os meus cabelos louros e senti seus lábios em meu pescoço. Não eram quentes e suaves como imaginara, como eles pareciam. Eram frios e rígidos em contacto com a minha pele quente. Seu corpo rodou o meu com uma velocidade quase invisível. Estava agora frente a mim, com seu corpo contra o meu. Seus lábios percorriam o meu pescoço, contudo não sentia a sua respiração. Sentia os músculos de sua cara tensos e rígidos. Alias, todo seu corpo era estranhamente rígido e frio. Mas suas narinas estavam dilatadas, em sofrimento quase. Que estava a acontecer? Numa fracção de segundos, ele afastou-se de mim com expressão sofredora no rosto. Seu punho estava em seus lábios e seus olhos negros fitavam-me. Não sabia desvendar o que ele pensava.

De um momento para o outro, seu porte sofrido substituiu-se por um altivo. Caminhou dignamente para mim e fez uma vénia, enlaçando minha mão na sua, plantou um beijo na sua palma. Seus olhos negros olharam-me com um certo carinho. Um sorriso esboçou-se em meus lábios. Que homem era este Caius?

- Boa noite, _signora _Athenodora.

Sorri-lhe com um rubor a surgir em minhas faces. O misterioso Caius endireitou-se e sua cabeça baixou-se numa pequena vénia e movendo seu casaco de veludo negro caminhou para longe, na direcção de onde vira.

Não sabia o que fazer naquele momento. Era como se uma explosão de sentimentos confusos estivesse a ocorrer no meu peito. Não conseguia descrever, e sempre fora tão boa com palavras, aquele Caius. O efeito que ele tinha em mim. Jamais em minha existência tinha conhecido tal homem.

E que podia eu fazer? Corri para a casa dos Franca. Não podia ficar mais tempo na rua. Abri grande porta de madeira da entrada e entrei cuidadosamente. Fechei-a com todos os cuidados.

- Onde estiveste?

A voz assustou-me. Era Fioralba. Mas sua voz não estava doce como habitual. Estava ambos preocupada e ríspida. Encarei-a de rosto gelado pelo frio da noite.

- Desculpe, mas precisei de ir apanhar um pouco de ar.

- Apanhar um pouco de ar!? – exclamou ela com indignação – Abrias a janela de teu quarto! Mas sair para a rua…! A estas horas! Nunca mais faças isso, Athenodora! Nunca mais! Promete-me isso!

- Não percebo sua preocupação, Dona Fioralba. Eu estou bem. Que me poderia acontecer? Os ladrões não andam nesta zona pelo que ouvi dizer.

- Oh, mas andam seres piores que ladrões por este zona. – avisou Fioralba.

Não compreendi o que aquilo significava e a expressão no meu rosto mostrou isso. Fioralba chamou-me e sentamo-nos na mesa de jantar. Lá estava duas canecas com leite caseiro, ela estendeu-me uma e eu aceitei.

- Durante a noite, há monstros nesta cidade que se alimentam de sangue. – disse – Por isso é que a recebi em minha casa com tanta urgência. Estranhei o facto de ainda estar viva depois de dormir nas ruas de Volterra. Preferi proteger a tua vida, como meus antepassados juraram fazer.

- Com todo o respeito, Dona Fioralba, eu não acredito em contos de fadas e monstros.

- Não precisas de acreditar, minha querida. – apontou Fioralba – Os monstros mostram a sua face. E é ela perfeitamente bela. Não te lembras da noite que passaste na rua? Como vieste ter a Volterra, em primeiro lugar.

Lembrei-me do Anjo Caius na praia. Lembrava-me de tudo. Era um aglomerado de imagens da minha cabeça. Mas não o iria revelar a Fioralba.

- Não. – menti – Não me lembro de nada mais a não ser o meu nome. E é porque está escrito neste pendente.

Rodeando meu pescoço com uma corrente fina de ouro estava um pendente dourado com o brasão da minha família. No seu interior estava o meu nome; Athenodora Gisabelle. Enquanto o olhava com nostalgia, sentia os olhos preocupados de Fioralba presos no meu rosto.

- Tu és muito bonita, Athenodora. – elogiou-me – Promete-me que não voltas a sair á rua durante a noite.

Olhei-a com sorriso e acenei positivamente.

- Prometo.

Ela sorriu-me e bebeu o resto do copo de leite.

- Vamos dormir que se faz tarde.

Sorri-lhe e ergui-me da mesa. Caminhamos até ao andar superior. O quarto de Fioralba e seu marido era o primeiro. Ela colocou sua mão sobre meu ombro e sorriu-me com preocupação. Sentia que algo estava errado. Como se houvesse algo que não me quisessem contar.

- Que Deus te proteja.

Retribui-lhe a reza e caminhei para o meu novo quarto. Abri a porta e entrei. A janela mostrava-me as torres de Volterra e a lua no céu. Caminhei com os pés gelados para a cama e deitei-me nela. Sentia muito frio, mas agora estava coberta com inúmeros cobertores. Cerrei as pálpebras para adormecer. Á minha memória, só me vinha a imagem do Anjo.

* * *

**CONTINUA...**


	4. Coração que voltou a Bater

**CAPÍTULO IV**

* * *

_**~ Caius ~**_

* * *

Minha sede pulsava forte, queimava-me a garganta, quando entrei nosso esconderijo, Volturi. Felizmente, ordenei cedo neste dia que me trouxessem um homem jovem, cujo sangue seria delicioso.

Estar tão perto daquela bela rapariga, Athenodora, era quase fatal para mim. Sentia o cheiro do seu sangue que corria fervilhante em suas veias. Desejava-o. Mas havia algo que não me deixava matá-la. Não conseguia. A ideia de ver aquele corpo transformado num cadáver era insuportável. Era um crime. Sabia que ao mais minúsculo deslize perto dela, podia acabar por a assassinar. Mas não conseguia manter-me afastado. Tinha de a ver. Apreciar a sua beleza. Era uma tentação que viciava, estar perto dela.

Abri a porta de ferro negro dos meus aposentos. Calculei que a minha refeição já estivesse lá, á minha espera. Assim espera, estava sedento. Mas quando me reparei com o cenário senti uma raiva crescer no meu interior: debruçadas sobre o homem estavam três mulheres pálidas e belíssimas. As minhas três noivas. Suas presas estavam cravadas no pescoço, pulsos e peito do homem, que gritava em prazer, hipnotizado por elas, que lhe adulteraram a mente, fazendo com que ele sentisse que estava a ter sexo com elas.

- O que é isto!? – gritei-lhes.

Aqueles morcegos afastaram-se do homem.

Valquíria, de cabelos pretos e compridos, pele pálida e mortíferos olhos negros trepou para o tecto da divisão, enquanto as minhas outras duas noivas encostaram-se às paredes; eram elas Demonia, uma vampira de cabelos encaracolados ruivos e olhos arroxeados e Guinevere, de cabelos louros e lisos, que lhe tocavam os joelhos ossudos e de sedentos olhos escarlates.

- Como se atrevem a tocá-lo? – gritei-lhes – Ele é meu!

- Vós! – Valquíria apontou-me seu dedo ossudo e branco – Vós nunca amastes!

- Eu também consigo amar. – vinquei. – E voltarei a amar, em breve.

Demonia esvoaçou até mim, com uma expressão de súplica. Ajoelhou-se aos meus pés e beijou-me as mãos frias com seus lábios de mármore.

- Não nos trazeis nada nesta noite? – questionou-me.

- Estamos sedentas! – ripostou Guinevere, aproximando-se.

- Perdoai-nos, mestre! – implorou Demonia, fitando-me com seus olhos arroxeados. – Desejávamos tanto sangue que tocamos na sua refeição.

- Perdoai-nos! – implorou Guinevere.

Aqueles morcegos sedentos e ladrões das minhas refeições! Suas unhas afiadas cravavam-se em minhas pernas, rasgando minha carne que se reconstituía de seguida. Os seus lábios de onde escorriam fios de sangue escarlate beijavam-me o manto de veludo.

- Larguem-me, morcegos!

O meu rugido afastou-as para longe. Abraçaram-se as três com expressão de terror nos olhos obscuros. Caminhei para o homem que jazia no chão. O aroma ferrugento de seu sangue subiu-me pelas narinas. Ainda estava vivo e com uma boa porção de sangue. Minhas mãos agarraram-lhe o corpo e ouviu-o gemer de dor e medo. Minhas presas cravaram-se no pescoço dele, sem piedade. O seu sangue desceu-me quente pela garganta e sentia as minhas forças serem devolvidas ao meu corpo. Quando não havia mais alimento, deixei o cadáver cair no chão.

- Vão-se daqui! – ordenei com um grito ás minhas noivas – E levem-no com vocês!

Elas rastejaram pelo chão, agarrando com suas unhas o homem morto. Valquíria era a única que estava direita com seu porte altivo e arrogante. Abriu a porta e seus mortíferos olhos fitaram-me com ódio. As outras duas seguiram-lhe atrás aos risos maquiavélicos. A porta fechou-se.

Senti-me tomado por uma raiva incontrolável. Desejava tanto o sangue de Athenodora! Mas não lhe podia tocar! Não podia! Nunca serei capaz. Mas tenho receio de me descontrolar e ser. A ideia de transformar aquele perfeito ser num cadáver... mata-me. Não literalmente. Mas corroi-me as entranhas que julgava mortas. Julgava meu coração morto. Frio. Mas ela, de algum modo, conseguiu fazê-lo voltar a bater.

* * *

_**~ Athenodora ~**_

* * *

Abri as pálpebras e logo as cerrei. A claridade proveniente da janela sem portadas picava-me o semblante ainda adormecido. Já era manhã. Levei as mãos às pálpebras e massajei-as, para despertar. Ergui o meu tronco e caminhei para o guarda-fatos. Mas ele encontrava-se vazio. E apenas tinha um vestido meu, o que trouxera no dia anterior. Suspirei de impaciência. Que iria vestir? Estava eu tão habituada aos meus luxuosos vestidos no meu palácio! Teria de vestir o do dia anterior. Não podia passar o resto dos dias com uma camisa de noite. Mas também não os podia passar com o mesmo vestido. Mas não tinha dinheiro para comprar outro. Vesti-o, de qualquer forma e desci as escadas para o pequeno-almoço.

- Bom dia, menina Athenodora. – cumprimentou-me uma voz masculina.

Assustei-me com o cumprimento e vi quem me falava. Ah! Era Giovanni, o filho mais velho de Fioralba. Sorri-lhe.

- Bom dia, Giovanni.

Ele retribuiu-me com um sorriso encantador. Era um jovem homem realmente atraente e com um rosto másculo mas com traços muito bonitos. Sobre a perna cruzada tinha uma placa de madeira e uma folha de papel branca, na mão um pau de carvão negro.

- Que fazes? – surpreendi-me.

- Estou a desenhar. – respondeu.

- Desenhas?

- Sim. – confirmou – Desde que sou pequeno. Recebi uma pequena instrução em desenho com um mestre que visitou Volterra, mas ele teve de partir inesperadamente. Desde de então nunca mais parei de desenhar.

- Não sabia que eras um artista. – sorri, descendo as restantes escadas.

Ele soltou uma pequena gargalhada.

- Não sou bem um artista. – corrigiu – Apenas gosto de desenhar, só isso.

- E que desenhas? Posso ver?

Caminhei, curiosa, para ele. Ele ergueu-se, abraçando o desenho contra o peito, com uma pose um pouco defensiva. A expressão sorridente na minha cara transformou-se numa preocupada. Será que o ofendi?

- Desculpe. A minha intenção não te era ofender.

- De modo algum me ofendeste. – sorriu ele – Apenas não sei se quero que vejas o desenho que estou a fazer.

- Porque não haverias de querer que eu o veja?

- Porque é um retrato teu.

O meu sorriso ficou pausado um pouco com a honestidade dele.

- Desculpa a minha audácia. – sorriu ele com nervosismo – Por desenhar-te sem te pedir permissão. É que és tão bela que não resisti, tinha de te desenhar.

Corei um pouco com a honra de ele me ter desenhado.

- Então eu quero ver o meu retrato. – sorri-lhe por fim.

Giovanni sorriu-me e deu-me a placa de madeira que tinha junto ao peito. Sobre ela estava uma folha de papel branco com o meu retrato desenhado a carvão. Era eu! De algum modo ele conseguiu captar toda a minha essência num pedaço de papel. Os meus olhos gritavam toda a minha personalidade e desejo de ser livre.

- Espero que não estejas muito desapontada. – corou Giovanni.

- Como poderia estar? – indignei-me – Isto é trabalho sublime! Parabéns, Giovanni. Tens um dom, tens mesmo.

- Oh, obrigada. – sorriu ele, corando. - És demasiado gentil.

- Gentil? Apenas estou a ser sincera.

Ele sorriu e caminhou para junto de mim. Em seus olhos espelhava-se um brilho diferente. Ele olhava-me com carinho. Sua expressão estava séria e aproximou-se de meu rosto. Por momentos senti-me eu própria a corar. Ele estendeu o rosto. Minha cabeça baixou-se e ele parou. Estendi-lhe a placa de madeira com o meu retrato.

- Obrigado por me ter desenhado. – agradeci-lhe – Temos de combinar um dia para eu pousar para ti e me desenhares mais formalmente.

- Sim, claro. – na sua voz havia um tom de decepção e um falso sorriso surgiu-lhe nos lábios.

Caminhei para a cozinha e enchi uma caneca com leite caseiro. Bebi-o enquanto olhava pela janela. A memória do Anjo, novamente. Porque não conseguia deixar de pensar nele? A sua pose altiva que tanto tinha de arrogante como de galante. Os seus incomuns olhos negros sem vida cuja expressão que continham não conseguia decifrar. A sua pele; tão pálida e tão fria. E a sua beleza. Tão rara e tão perfeita. O seu rosto, impossível de esquecer, parecia esculpido pelos grandes mestres da época Clássica. E as suas vestes negras de veludo; pareciam tão ricas. Ele devia ser rico, pelo porte e pelo traje. Mas não lhe importava isso; ele era tão misterioso. E fascinante.

- Em que tanto pensas? – a voz de Giovanni interrompeu-me os pensamentos.

- Há alguma família rica em Volterra?

Estava de costas para ele, não conseguia ver sua expressão, mas calculei que a minha pergunta o tenha surpreendido.

- Volturi. – completei.

- Onde ouviste esse nome? – questionou-me uma nova voz feminina.

Olhei para trás e vi Fioralba com uma expressão de choque e preocupação. Olhei-a com surpresa e não percebi o porquê da sua reacção ao apelido de Caius.

- Passei por uma loja e ouvi o nome. – menti – Disseram que é uma família muito rica.

- Isso é uma mentira. – garantiu Fioralba em tom sério – A família Volturi já não existe. Morreram todos num incêndio á anos atrás.

Uma onda de choque percorreu o meu corpo. Como podiam estar mortos? Se Caius Volturi surgiu diante mim. A não ser que ele me tenha mentido. Mas ele dissera que os seus pais morreram á muitos anos. Talvez tenha escapado! E ninguém sabido disso.

- Oh! – exclamei com tristeza.

- Estás a falar a verdade, Athenodora? – questionou-me Fioralba com desconfiança – Esse nome. Ouviste-o mesmo quando estavas a passar numa loja?

- Claro. – garanti – Onde mais o poderia ter ouvido?

Fioralba olhava-me séria. Nunca a havia visto assim. Sempre tão doce e simpática. Estava agora preocupada, indignada, chocada, séria, desconfiada. E receosa. Apenas eu não compreendia o que se estava a passar.

- Deixe-a, mãe. – entreviu Giovanni – Ela não sabe de nada.

- O que está a acontecer? – questionei-os – O que é que eu não sei? Que terra é esta onde vim parar? Quem são os Volturi, afinal? Porque reagiu assim quando eu disse o nome deles?

- Estás em Volterra, querida. – respondeu-me Fioralba – Os Volturi eram os antigos donos de Volterra. Quando as trevas reinavam nesta terra, eles comandavam. E eram tempos negros, muito negros. Nunca queiras ter vivido nessa altura. Pois se não fossem os meus antepassados e o que eles fizeram, nenhum de nós estaria aqui neste momento.

- Quem são os seus antepassados? Que fizeram eles aos Volturi? Mataram-nos?

Fioralba riu-se com ironia.

- Oh, querida! Não. Ninguém consegue matar os Volturi. Apenas os selaram de onde eles não podem sair. Antes, eles eram livres. E podiam caminhar pelas ruas durante o dia, alimentando-se do sangue de qualquer humano que se lhe atravessasse á frente. São assassinos sem piedade, os Volturi.

- Alimentavam-se de sangue? – repeti, sem acreditar no que estava a ouvir.

- Sim. – confirmou Fioralba – Mas os meus antepassados eram conhecedores de magia poderosa. Muito poderosa. E lutaram contra a natureza dessas criaturas do Diabo. Conseguiram mudá-la. E quando eles caminhassem sobre o sol ardente, todos saberiam que eles eram diferentes. E apesar de seus poderes serem poderosos, os humanos puderam-se defender.

- Magia? Criaturas do Diabo?

Estava confusa e aquela conversa era simplesmente de loucos! Sempre tomara Fioralba como uma mulher racional mas agora parecia maluca a dizer tais coisas!

- Com todo o respeito, Dona Fioralba, não acha que leva demasiado a sério as velhas lendas?

- Lendas? – repetiu – Eu não te estou a contar lendas ou mitos que os meus pais e avós me contaram! Eu estou a contar-te factos que aconteceram. E foram apagados da História! Foram tempos terríveis. E eu vivi-os! Era ainda uma pequena rapariga quando vi com estes dois olhos os Volturi a matarem pessoas no meio da rua. Mas não estão mortos. Ainda vagueiam por ai, tenho a certeza. Apenas se mantêm escondidos dos humanos, pois a ameaça dos meus antepassados foi-lhes feita. Eles irão cumpri-la. Porque apesar de assassinos sugadores de sangue, são muito cumpridores das leis.

Não sabia o que dizer. Limitei-me a fitar Fioralba, com uma expressão idiota e pasma. Onde fora ela tirar tanta imaginação? Espero que não acredite que eu vá acreditar neles contos! Pessoas que sugam sangue?

- Mantêm-te afastada das ruas á noite. – voltou a pedir Fioralba.

- Senão sou atacada por um sugador de sangue?

Não me consegui conter; era demasiado ridículo. Fioralba olhou-me com um olhar repreensivo.

- Pois sim! – afirmou Fioralba.

Caminhou para o interior da cozinha e começou a preparar o seu pequeno-almoço. Por momentos tive a sensação que me ia expulsar de sua casa. Afinal fui rude. Mas que hipótese tive? Contar-me lendas antigas de sugadores de sangue como se fossem factos verídicos!? Podia aparentar ser uma rapariga vazia por ser rica, mas fui educada com bons tutores! Tive uma instrução rica em literatura, História, filosofia, artes. Não sou nenhuma campónia que acredita em qualquer história. Além disso, como podia ser Caius Volturi um assassino sem piedade?

* * *

**CONTINUA...**


	5. Os Ciúmes de Eloisa

**CAPÍTULO V**

* * *

_**~ Athenodora ~**_

* * *

Estava sentada na minha cama. Pensava em Caius Volturi. Tinha de o encontrar. Tinha de ver aquele perfeito ser diante de meus olhos. Pois meu coração batia forte por este homem misterioso cuja paixão platónica eu alimentava na minha solidão. Descrito por Fioralba como um sugador de sangue, assassino sem piedade. Mas eu não podia querer nessas velhas lendas! Tudo isso era inventado! Caius não era nada disso! Pensava no que havia dito a Fioralba. Senti que fui rude e acho que lhe devo pedir desculpas. Ela não tem culpa por acreditar nas lendas que aqueles que a criaram lhe contaram em pequena. Quando somos crianças sempre acreditamos em tudo. Mas Fioralba já não é uma criança! É uma mulher com filhos crescidos.

Os meus pensamentos foram interrompidos por alguém a bater á porta de meu quarto.

- Entre.

A porta abriu-se e vi o rosto de Fioralba a olhar-me. Fiquei surpresa pela visita dela mas feliz por lhe poder oferecer desculpas. Sorri-lhe. Ela entrou no quarto e encostou a porta.

- Devo-lhe um pedido de desculpas. – comecei – Fui muito rude com o meu comentário. Peço desculpa.

- Não precisas. – sorriu Fioralba – Mas desculpas aceites.

Ela sentou-se ao meu lado na cama.

- Eu sei que isto tudo te está a deixar muito confusa. – disse ela – Eu compreendo que reajas desse modo. É natural. Apenas estou preocupada com o teu bem-estar.

- Não necessita estar.

- Mas necessito. – garantiu-me Fioralba – Tu és uma rapariga muito… fascinante. Atrais atenções. Tenho receio que atraias a atenção dos Volturi.

- Não, isso não vai acontecer. – sorri falsamente.

Na verdade é que já aconteceu. Mas não posso deixar Fioralba preocupada, ela tem os seus próprios filhos para se preocupar.

- Esperemos que não. – suspirou ela – Para o teu próprio bem.

Ficamos em silêncio por alguns momentos. Pelo canto do olho, olhei o perfil de Fioralba. Seu rosto marcado pelos anos tinha uma expressão preocupada. Ela é uma boa mulher. E merecia uma vida melhor do que aquela que leva. Sinto-me mal por lhe mentir. E por achar que o que ela me conta são mentiras. Mas não posso acreditar que Caius seja assim como o descreve. Não pode ser!

- Já me tinha esquecido completamente! – exclamou num grito Fioralba.

Assustei-me e olhei-a.

- Hoje á noite, Volterra está em festa! – sorriu ela – Vai haver uma festa de máscaras. Estamos na altura do Carnaval!

- Sério?

Como me podia ter esquecido!? Sempre adorei o Carnaval! Em Bologna costumava-se realizar uma grande festa no meu palácio. Calculo que com a minha fuga não haja festa este ano.

- Temos de tratar dos nossos disfarces! – sorriu Fioralba, animada. – ELOISA!

Do corredor veio resmungos. A porta abriu-se e surgiu Eloisa Franca atrás de nós, com uma expressão irritada no rosto feio.

- Que foi?

- Logo á noite vai haver o baile de máscaras de Carnaval. – informou Fioralba.

- E…?

- Temos de preparar os nossos disfarces. – concluiu Fioralba – Vamos lá ao teu guarda-fatos para encontrar um vestido para a Athenodora.

- O quê?! – guinchou ela, incrédula.

- Oh, não é necessário. – disse.

- Claro que é! – insistiu Fioralba – Vais a um baile de máscaras! Tens de ir mascarada. Os vestidos da Eloisa devem-te servir perfeitamente.

- Ela não vai vestir os meus vestidos! – apontou Eloisa com uma voz ríspida. – Nem pensar!

- Que se passa aqui? – a voz de Giovanni surgiu á porta.

- A mãe quer obrigar-me a emprestar um dos meus vestidos á Athenodora!

- Ah! – exclamou em alívio, Giovanni – Porquê?

- Hoje é o baile de Carnaval. – respondeu Fioralba – Já tens o teu disfarce, querido?

- Claro. – sorriu Giovanni – Vai ser uma noite animada.

- Quero ver! – exclamou Fioralba – Mostra-me!

Fioralba saiu do quarto com o filho mais velho. Eloisa suspirou furiosa e apontou-me o dedo indicador em ameaça.

- Se pensas que vens para esta casa para seres melhor do que eu, estás muito enganada!

- Eu não tenho qualquer desejo de provar que sou melhor que tu. – respondi-lhe.

- É bom que não tenhas. – cuspiu ela – Porque não és! E nem penses que irás usar um dos meus vestidos. Usa o que sempre trazes vestido. É o único que tens!

- No meu palácio tenho milhares de vestidos. – respondi-lhe.

- Se não tivesses fugido, ainda os tinhas. – sorriu com cinismo – E senão tivesses fugido, não teria de aguentar contigo aqui em casa. E nem estarias a incomodar a vida dos outros!

Fechou a porta com força suficiente para fazer barulho. Ouvi discussões no corredor entre Fioralba e Eloisa.

_- "Quem é que pensas que és, Eloisa? Para tratar assim os meus convidados! Vê se ganhas educação!"_

_- "A mãe é que a trouxe aqui para casa! Esperava que eu a aceitasse de bom grado? Gosta mais dela do que de mim!"_

_- "Uma cena de ciúmes agora, Eloisa? Talvez se fosses mais digna eu te desse mais valor!"_

_- "Vê como a mãe me trata?! Ela agora é a mais querida para vocês os dois!"_

_- "Não me metas nessa conversa, Eloisa!"_

Ouvi Giovanni falar.

_- "Porque não? Já reparei no modo como olhas para ela! Estás completamente apaixonado, não estás? Pois bem, desiste. Ela deve preferir os homens ricos aos pobres como tu! E que fazes tu da vida? Passas os dias a rabiscar papel com carvão em vez de ajudares o pai no trabalho!"_

_-"Não falas nesses modos com o teu irmão! Ele trabalha mais do que alguma vez mais trabalhar na tua vida!"_

Tapei os ouvidos com as mãos. A discussão passou a ser somente ruídos sem nexo. Não era bem-vinda ali por Eloisa. Isso eu já sabia. Ela tinha ciúmes e inveja de mim. A minha intenção não era destabilizar o ambiente familiar de outra família. Apenas quis fugir do meu destino de me tornar esposa de um homem que não amo. Agora, tudo parecia desvanecer.

**

* * *

**

**CONTINUA...**


	6. Noite de Carnaval

**CAPÍTULO VI**

* * *

_**~ Athenodora ~**_

* * *

Era noite de festa em Volterra. Eloisa foi obrigada a ceder-me um vestido. E fez questão de mostrar mau grado nisso. Ela vestia um de veludo vermelho-sangue e usava uma máscara do mesmo tecido e da mesma cor.

Volterra mostrou-me uma cidade belíssima durante a festa. Os enfeites vermelhos e dourados brilhavam na escuridão da noite. A fogueira acesa no meio do adro, junto á igreja, aquecia o ar. Todos sorriram por detrás das mascaras que traziam. Alguns usavam máscaras de madeira, outros de veludo bordado, de outros materiais. Dançavam de mãos unidas em redor da fogueira. E havia uma banda tocando instrumentos e musicais tradicionais. Eu estava com um vestido de um branco puro, em cetim barato. O meu cabelo louro estava atado na minha cabeça. E a minha máscara era em veludo branco, que tapava-me somente a linha dos olhos.

- Pareces um anjo esta noite.

Olhei para as minhas costas e reconheci o disfarce de cavaleiro de Giovanni. Sorri-lhe.

- Obrigado. – agradeci.

- Danças comigo? – convidou-me Giovanni estendeu-me a sua mão.

Aceitei-a. Porque não? Caminhamos de mão unida no ar até junto dos outros dançantes, que agora se tinham juntado em pares. A música mudou para uma dança que iria ter a participação de todos os dançarinos, já que todos iriam dançar uns com os outros, pois ao longo da música os pares trocavam.

Os dançantes organizaram-se por duas filas com o mesmo número de pessoas. Quando a música se iniciou, avançamos e as palmas das mãos uniram-se, eu e Giovanni demos uma volta completa. Depois caminhei para a minha esquerda e uni a minha palma com outro par. E fui rodando, trocando de par. Olhava em redor, na esperança de ver Caius por entre os presentes na festa. Foi então que o vi! Por entre os pares da dança. Seus olhos negros estavam cravados em mim. Rodopiei novamente e a minha palma uniu-se com a de uma rapariga. Estávamos próximos. Estava na altura de trocar de par e rodei para a minha direita. A palma da minha mão uniu-se á palma da mão coberta por uma luva negra de cabedal de Caius. Seu semblante estava coberto com uma máscara de veludo negra e seus cabelos louros tão claros estavam atados na parte detrás de seu pescoço com um laço de cetim negro. Os nossos olhos encontraram-se. Perfurei fundo no negrume daquele semblante. E o negrume perfurou fundo no avelã de meus olhos. Era como se procurasse a minha alma. No meu peito o meu coração acelerou. Os pares trocaram novamente. Rodei para a minha esquerda e a minha palma uniu-se á de Giovanni. Os meus olhos procuram Caius, novamente. Os nossos olhos nunca se separando.

- Estás bem? – questionou-me Giovanni, discretamente.

- Nunca estive melhor.

Os pares trocaram outra vez. A minha palma regressou á de Caius. Minha respiração estava a tornar-se ofegante pelo turbilhão de emoções que explodia no meu peito naquele momento. Podia desmaiar, podia morrer olhando aquele anjo!

- Quem é o rapaz com quem começastes a dança? – questionou-me Caius.

- Giovanni. – respondi-lhe – É o filho mais velho da dona da casa onde estou a viver.

- Vós agradais a ele. – cuspiu Caius – Gostais dele?

- Meu coração pertence-vos.

A dança terminou. Frente a frente, fizemos uma vénia para encerrar. Ele fitou-me o semblante. Aproximou-se de meu rosto com uma velocidade impressionante e sua mão tocou-me o rosto e seus lábios sussurram-me ao ouvido:

- Quando o relógio soar a meia-noite. Na praça.

Afastou-se de mim e fez uma vénia, novamente. Atrás dele vinha Giovanni. Eles trocaram olhares de ódio por momentos, depois caminharam cada um o seu caminho.

- Quem era? – questionou-me em voz autoritária.

- Não o conhecia. – menti.

- Pareceu-me que o conhecias bastante bem.

- Pareceu-te. – repeti.

Caminhei para longe da zona de danças. Olhei o relógio da igreja. Marcava as onze e quarenta e cinco. Dei a mão a Giovanni e levei-o até Fioralba e seu marido. Estavam sorridentes, movendo o corpo á melodia das canções. Ao pé do balcão das bebidas estava Eloisa bebendo vinho barato e fitando-me com olhar de ódio.

- Então, queridos, estão a desfrutar da festa? – sorriu-me Fioralba.

- Sim, está a ser muito animada. – sorri. – Mas receio que estou a ficar cansada. Talvez irei regressar.

- Já? – indignou-se Fioralba – Ainda nem meia-noite é!

Esforcei-me por não revirar os olhos, por não suspirar com impaciência. Nunca iriam perceber porque eu tinha de ir. Mas Caius esperava-me.

- Sinto-me muito cansada.

- Vou contigo. – decidiu Giovanni.

- Não é necessário. – disse-lhe – Não irás perder o baile por minha causa!

- Não há problema. – ele sorriu – Haverá muitos outros bailes.

Sorri-lhe. Lamentei a minha hipocrisia naquele instante. Eloisa deixou o bar e saiu da festa, por uma rua. Acabei por concordar com Giovanni em ele me acompanhar. Caminhamos os dois em direcção a casa. Fingi que estava muito cansada e que iria dormir. Ele também se fechou no quarto, mas ficou acordado a desenhar. Senti-me irritada com ele. Meu encontro com Caius Volturi estava marcada para agora. Soava a meia-noite. Mas Giovanni não adormecia.

* * *

_**~ Caius ~**_

* * *

O relógio soou a meia-noite ao longe. A praça estava deserta. Esperei que Athenodora aparecesse. Ouvia passos de uma mulher ao longe. Mas aquele cheiro não era dela. Este era um cheiro ordinário e velho, muito diferente do perfume elegante e discreto de Athenodora. Tinha ainda um toque de álcool, de vinho barato vendido na festa. Os passos pararam atrás das minhas costas.

- Viestes ter com a rapariga rica? – questionou-me uma voz feminina.

Olhei-a e vi um rosto feio de uma mulher encarar-me. Tinha os cabelos castanhos sem formas e sujos mal apanhados na nuca. Tinha uma expressão ordinária no rosto e suas mãos esqueléticas agarravam a gola de veludo da minha capa. Olhei o pescoço descoberto dela e senti o cheiro a um líquido quente pulsante. Sangue. Aquele cheiro ferrugento tentava-me. Mas antes, iria divertir-me um pouco com esta mortal.

- Eu vi-vos ontem á noite mais ela. – continuou – Agora é a perfeita, ela. A querida e a mais bela. Mas não vos pode dar o que eu posso.

- E o que é isso?

A garota sorriu ordinariamente e fez seus dedos tísicos percorrerem o peito ossudo.

- Eu.

Ela riu-se como que embriagada.

- Como sois perfeito! – exclamou ela. – Eu posso-vos dar este corpo! Tomai-me em seus braços! Sou vossa!

As mãos ossudas dela desceram pelo seu corpo magro e levaram consigo as vestes pobres e sujas, mostrando-me os seus seios pequenos e as ossadas de sua caixa torácica. Pois era ela subnutrida. Estava aquela criatura hipnotizada pelo meu poder e seus dedos chamaram-me para ela. Ela caminhava, sorridente. Levava-me para um lugar discreto. Perfeito. Como são estas mulheres fáceis de enganar! Levou-me para uma casa velha. Estava escuro e ela tropeçava por entre as madeiras do chão. Encostou-se a uma parede e puxou-me pelo veludo negro de meu manto.

- O meu nome é Eloisa. – informou-me ela – Qual é o seu?

- Caius.

- Hmm, Caius? – repetiu – A lunática da minha mãe costumava-me contar história de um Caius.

- Ai sim? – desconfiei – E que lhe contava ela?

- E que importa isso? – riu-se ela.

Estou impaciente e agora aquela inútil bêbada colocou-se no meu caminho. No entanto, era uma refeição antes de me encontrar com Athenodora. Agarrei-lhe o pescoço e rodei-lhe a cabeça. Aquela criatura continuou a falar palavras ordinárias. No seu pescoço branco as veias pulsavam. Minhas narinas dilataram-se ao sentir o aroma do sangue. A minha boca abriu-se e senti minhas presas crescerem e tornarem-se afiadas. Meus olhos estavam vermelhos. E ela não cessava as frases. Minhas presas afiaram-se ao máximo e cravei-as na carne do pescoço. Ela gemeu de dor e senti o seu corpo a cair pela parede. O sangue dela desceu por minha garganta, cessando minha sede.

* * *

_**~ Athenodora ~**_

* * *

Finalmente senti-o a dormir. Ergui-me da cama e caminhei para o andar de baixo. Meus pés quase que caminhavam no ar de tão silenciosos. Fechei a porta. Nas ruas um frio vento bailava. Corri para a praça. Mas encontrei-a deserta. O relógio já batia a meia-noite e meia. Maldito, Giovanni! Terá Caius se cansado de esperar por mim e foi-se embora? O vento da noite era gélido e arrepiava-me a pele branca dos braços. Olhei em redor. Não havia sinal de movimento. Esperei mais um pouco. Com uma certa impaciência. Até que se tornou claro que ele se tinha cansado de esperar. Corri de volta a casa dos Franca. Deitei-me na minha cama fria e cobri-me com os cobertores.

* * *

**CONTINUA...**


	7. Um Sonho

**CAPÍTULO VII**

**_

* * *

_**

_**~ Athenodora ~**_

* * *

Em meus sonhos apenas surgia o rosto de Caius Volturi. Meu corpo adormecido apenas chamava por Caius. Com os cobertores sobre meu corpo, mas o frio da noite batendo em meu rosto. Como se fossem suas mãos sobre ele. Estava demasiado frio naquela noite. Minhas pálpebras cerradas franziram-se. Estava muito frio! E um vento gelado batia contra meu rosto. Talvez tenha deixado a janela aberta. Abri os olhos e olhei a janela. Eles abriram-se, surpresos. A janela estava aberta. E sentado nela estava Caius Volturi fitando-me com seus olhos negros. Ergui meu tronco da cama, olhando-o nos olhos. Era como se minhas preces tenham sido ouvidas!

- Caius…

Ele desceu da janela e caminhou para mim. Sentou-se a meu lado e sua mão tapada com luva de cabedal preto tocou meus lábios com cuidado e carinho. Agora seus olhos tinham um estranho brilho. Eu olhava-o com tanta paixão. E em meu peito meu coração batia forte por ele. Não o conhecia, sequer. Mas era ele o amor da minha vida, tinha a certeza disso. E o meu destino era estar junto dele.

- Como me posso sentir deste modo, se tudo o que sei sobre ti é o teu nome? – questionei-o.

- Pois o mesmo sinto eu. – respondeu-me.

As minhas mãos pegaram na dele e retirei-lhe a luva de cabedal, deixando-a cair sobre os lençóis da minha cama. Ele pareceu preocupado e hesitante em deixar eu lhe tocar a pele. Era fria. Muito fria. E sua carne era tão pálida e dura. Seus lábios pousaram na mão dele e enchia-a de pequenos e devotos beijos. Ele cerrou as pálpebras e suspirou longamente. A minha mão subiu-lhe ao rosto e sentiu-o estremecer ao meu toque quente.

- É isto um sonho?

- Sonhamos juntos, então. – proferiu Caius – E que continuaremos sonhando.

Sorri-lhe. E foi a primeira vez que vi um sorriso nos lábios de Caius Volturi. Queria eu continuar a sonhar junta com ele. Que sonhássemos até ao fim dos nossos dias!

- Beijai-me, Caius.

Ele olhou-me com uma expressão um tanto sofrida.

- Não posso. – confessou ele, erguendo-se da cama.

Olhei-o surpresa e desapontada.

- Não me amas, pois não? – suspirei – Não apareceste esta noite. Desculpai-me se foi por meu atraso que partiste.

- Não há desculpas. – cessou Caius – Houve um contratempo.

Olhei-o tristemente.

- Claro que vos amo. – confessou ele - Como poderei pensar tal coisa?

- Porque não me beijais?

- Porque não posso. – uma expressão sofrida surgiu-lhe ao rosto - Posso não aguentar; não sei se tenho forças suficientes.

Olhei-o sem compreender.

- Sem o vosso amor não existo. – confessei-lhe – Foi ele me salvou naquela praia. Preciso de vós a meu lado. Para sempre.

Caius olhou-me como se as minhas palavras não fossem uma metáfora. "Para sempre". A ele soava-lhe verdadeiro.

- Para sempre; vós direis.

- Para toda a eternidade. – jurei – Eu vos irei amar.

- Tenhais consciência do que falais? – questionou-me. – Como podeis amar-me?

Ergui-me da cama e caminhei para ele. Minha mão tocou-lhe o manto de veludo negro e seus olhos negros fitaram os meus.

- Como poderei não vos amar? – corrigi.

- Não fazeis ideia de quem sou ou do que sou, Athenodora. – avisou Caius.

- Quem sois vós?

- Sou Caius Volturi. – respondeu-me – Um dos três líderes dos Volturi, a família mais poderosa do meu mundo.

Um grito ecoou pela casa. Assustei-me e olhei a porta. Era a voz de Fioralba. Gritava o meu nome e o de Giovanni, pelas escadas. Caius subiu para a janela sem qualquer dificuldade, ajoelhou-se e beijou meus lábios com suavidade. Eram frios e duros, mas incrivelmente macios. Cerrei minhas pálpebras durante aquele segundo que podia durar a eternidade. Abri os olhos e ele já se tinha ido. Todo o ar foi devolvido aos meus pulmões quando abri meus olhos.

A porta atrás de mim abriu-se em urgência. Olhei para trás, sobressaltada. Fioralba vinha com o rosto manchado de lágrimas. Juntamente com Giovanni e seu pai. Todos choravam. Fioralba correu a abraçar-me. Quando me contou da notícia entre prantos chorosos foi um choque. Eloisa tinha sido assassinada.

*

O funeral decorreu no dia seguinte na igreja de Volterra. Não estivam muitas pessoas presentes, Eloisa não era uma pessoa muito sociável ou bem querida entre a população. Havia pessoas maldosas que vinham falar entre dentes a dizer que corria o rumor que ela era na verdade prostituta e que estava grávida do filho de alguém importante na cidade e que foi assassinada por isso. Contudo, nada era a verdade. Disseram os médicos que ela foi assassinada com uma faca no pescoço. Mas não havia cicatriz disso. Apenas dois furos no pescoço. Eu não gostava de funerais. Estávamos agora no cemitério, onde o corpo de Eloisa iria ser enterrado.

Fioralba estava inconsolável. Sua última conversa com a filha tinha sido uma discussão. E a dor de perder um filho deve ser temível. Não imagino caso fosse eu a fazer o funeral de uma filha minha. Caminhei para longe, tentando abstrair-me da situação terrível onde me encontrava. Mas apesar de toda a tristeza, o meu egoísmo falava mais alto. E apenas desejava o meu próximo encontro com Caius Volturi.

_**

* * *

**_

~ Caius ~

* * *

Estava na biblioteca do palácio dos Volturi. As palavras de Athenodora, suas juras de amor eterno, repetiam-se na minha mente vezes e vezes sem conta. Tinha de me livrar de minhas noivas e tornar Athenodora a minha única e eterna esposa. Ela era a única digna de meu amor e de me acompanhar na eternidade. Ela era bela, não era uma mulher comum, era inteligente. E me amava acima de todo. Mas desconhecida quem na realidade eu sou. O que eu sou. Se soubesse ela do poder que eu detenho, iria ela amar-me? Se soubesse que eu sou um monstro cujo alimento é sangue humano, iria amar-me?

- Boa tarde, irmão. – cumprimentou-me Aro, abrindo as portas da biblioteca.

- Esqueço-me eu que é tarde.

- Não nos esquecemos todos? – sorriu Aro, sentando-se a meu lado – Quando a eternidade nos pesa as costas e quando não podemos receber a luz do sol. Bem, sinto que algo te preocupa faz alguns dias. Marcus falou-me que sente um sentimento diferente em ti; e que isso o deixou muito surpreso.

Olhei-o. Conversas nas minhas costas, pelo que vejo.

- Mostra-me.

Ele estendeu sua mão para mim e com os olhos fez sinal para eu lhe tocar. Ainda hesitei. Mas se a minha decisão de Athenodora se tornar minha esposa fosse avante, Aro e Marcus iriam ter conhecimento. Coloquei minha mão sobre a de Aro. Ele soltou um suspiro de admiração. Não demorou muito até ele se actualizar de tudo.

- Hmm, interessante. – comentou Aro – O meu irmão ama!

- Que achas dela? – questionei-o.

- É uma bela peça, sim. – confirmou Aro – Dará uma vampira muito interessante.

- Vampira? – repeti.

- Óbvio. – vincou Aro – Como esperas que ela se torne tua esposa sem a transformares primeiro? Ou ainda não tinhas pensado nesse pormenor?

De facto, ainda não. Transformar Athenodora era algo impensável. Podia matá-la ao faze-lo e depois todos os meus maiores receios se irão tornar realidade.

- Nunca te pensei tão inseguro, meu irmão. – observou Aro. – Toma a decisão certa; que certamente tomarás.

- Que acontecesse a Valquíria, Demonia e Guinevere?

- Que desejas que lhes aconteça? – propôs Aro.

Pensei no destino das minhas três noivas por instantes.

- Precisas de mais noivas? – questionei-o.

- Aquelas três não.

Libertei uma pequena gargalhada de sarcasmo.

- São demasiado indisciplinadas. – observei – E irão importunar Athenodora. Executa-as.

- Como desejares, meu irmão. – sorriu Aro, fechando as portas da biblioteca.

Athenodora, meu amor, como poderei eu passar-te a maldição de ser um vampiro?

* * *

**CONTINUA...**


	8. Sangue do meu Sangue

**CAPÍTULO VIII**

**_

* * *

_**

_**~ Athenodora ~**_

_**

* * *

**_

Era noite quando chegamos a casa dos Franca. Todos vínhamos com uma expressão sofredora e triste. Afinal, apesar de Eloisa me odiar tinha sido uma grande perda para Fioralba e não conseguia ser imparcial á sua dor. E a minha dor era um modo de compaixão para com ela. O marido de Fioralba foi para a cama mais cedo. Ela e Giovanni acompanharam-me num serão na cozinha. Colocaram três canecas com leite caseiro na mesa, mas ninguém estava com apetite ou disposição para beber ou comer o que fosse.

- A minha única filha… - suspirou Fioralba.

Baixei a cabeça. Naquele momento não sabia o que dizer. Não podia elogiar Eloisa. Ela nunca me tinha dado razões para o fazer. Mas o que lhe acontecera não lho desejasse de modo algum. Apesar de, muito provavelmente, ela mo desejar a mim.

- Aqueles monstros. – rugiu entre dentes Giovanni – Pensava que jamais iriam atacar novamente. E atacaram logo a minha irmã!

Olhei-os sem compreender.

- Mas iremos ter a nossa vingança, Giovanni, meu filho. – garantiu Fioralba – Eles podem até me levar com eles, mas não sem antes eu os destruir. Deve haver alguma maneira de os matar!

- Eles? – repeti.

- Os Volturi.

Ao ouvir este momento estremeci.

- Eles assassinaram a minha irmã. – cuspiu Giovanni, com ódio espelhado nos olhos.

A minha boca descaiu, incrédula. Os Volturi assassinaram Eloisa. Caius assassinou Eloisa? Não pode ser! Tem de ser mais uma mentira. É impossível. As minhas pálpebras cerraram-se, para conter as lágrimas. Acenei em negação com a cabeça.

- Isso é uma mentira! – gritei.

Ergui-me da mesa, com o rosto manchado de lágrimas. Fioralba e Giovanni olhavam surpresos para mim. Fioralba ergueu-se, igualmente. Seu rosto estava sério e repleto de ódio.

- Aqueles monstros sedentos de sangue mataram a minha filha.

- Não pode ser! – chorei.

- Eu vi com os meus olhos a marca no pescoço dela. Sugaram-lhe o sangue, aqueles morcegos!

- Ele não é assim! – gritei-lhes.

- Ele? – ergueu-se Giovanni – De quem estás a falar? Porque que os defendes desse modo? Que tens tu a ver com os Volturi?

Tapei os meus lábios com a mão, impedindo-me de gemer em choro. As lágrimas não paravam de cair. Caius, um assassino? Que assassinou Eloisa… Tem de ser mentira.

A expressão de Fioralba mudou para uma incrédula e perdida em pensamento. Depois olhou-me com ódio.

- Todo este tempo… - cuspiu ela – Tu és uma deles!

- O quê? – questionei.

- Tu és uma Volturi! – Fioralba apontou-me o dedo indicador – Vocês assassinaram a minha filha!

- Não!

Acenei em negação com a cabeça, enquanto comecei a caminhar para trás.

- Eu não sou uma Volturi! – garanti-lhes – Só existe um! Caius.

Fioralba parou. Seu braço baixou-se.

- Só um? Que aconteceu ao Aro e Marcus?

Quem era eles? No meu rosto espelhou-se uma expressão confusa. Nunca tinha ouvido falar em tal pessoas.

- Sabes quem eles são?

Acenei negativamente com a cabeça.

- Ela não é uma Volturi. – concluiu Giovanni.

- Quem são o Aro e o Marcus? – perguntei-lhes.

- São os irmãos de Caius. – respondeu Fioralba.

Não sabia que Caius tinha irmãos. Neste momento apercebi-me de que nada sabia acerca do homem que amava mais que a minha própria vida. E que ele era um assassino.

- E eles foram-se! – cuspiu Giovanni.

- Foram-se?

- Matamo-los! Matamo-los a todos! – aquela revelação embateu contra meu corpo com brutalidade tal que podia ter caído naquele momento.

Mataram-nos? Caius Volturi estava morto? Como? Disseram que força alguma os poderia destruir. Não podia ser verdade. Meu coração podia ter parado naquele momento, tal como aconteceu á minha respiração.

- Irei deitar-me. – suspirei, com minha mão na minha testa.

Meu corpo parecia tonto. Subi as escadas e fechei-me no meu quarto. Deixei-me cair na cama e cobri-me com os cobertores. Demorei a adormecer. Mas depois a melodia do sono venceu-me e meu corpo adormeceu.

_**

* * *

**_

_**~ Caius ~ **_

* * *

Olhando-a dormir. Assemelha-se a um anjo. Seu corpo pálido ao luar torna-se quase transcendente. Daria uma vampira deliciosa, de facto.

- Meu amor. – suspirou ela, enlaçando-me o corpo com seus braços quentes.

Abracei-a em meus braços de pedra, sentindo o corpo magro contra o meu. O seu perfume era sorvido por meu nariz. O perfume de seu sangue. Tentava-me. Beijei-lhe os cabelos louros.

- Quero estar convosco. – suspirou Athenodora – Para sempre.

- Não tendes consciência do que falais.

- Sei, sim.

As mãos quentes dela atraíram-me o rosto para o dela e nossos lábios uniram-se.

- Receava nunca mais sentir o vosso toque. – suspirou ela – Julgava-vos morto.

Puxei a mão dela para mim e posei-a sobre meu peito sem coração. No rosto dela uma expressão surpresa.

- Não existe vida neste corpo.

Um suspiro de surpresa soltou-se dos lábios dela.

- Mas vives! Vives! – admirou-se ela - O que sois vós? Necessito de saber! Tenhais de me dizer!

Baixei minha cabeça; que confusão nela.

- Sou …nada. – comecei – Sem vida. Sem alma. Odiado e temido. Estou morto para todo o mundo. Eu sou o monstro que os homens querem matar. Sou um monstro que se alimenta de sangue humano. Sou Caius Volturi.

Ouvia-a soltar um gemido de dor e choro. Lançou-se sobre mim com seus punhos cerrados a bater-me no peito.

- Assassinaste a Eloisa! – gritou ela em lágrimas.

Seus braços magros embateram contra meu peito de pedra. Apesar de nada sentir, sentia uma dor profunda. Pela dor que lhe estava a causar. Ela batalhava contra meus braços e batia-me interminavelmente, num misto de choros e rugidos de ódio.

- Amo-vos! – gritou por entre choros – Que Deus me perdoe, mas amo!

Seus punhos desfaleceram e suas mãos desceram-me pelos braços, agarrando a minha carne em necessidade.

- Eu quero ser o que vós sois! – confessou-me – Alimentar-me do que vós vos alimentais! Ver o que vós vejais! Trilhar os caminhos que vos trilhais!

- Para me acompanhares, tenhais de morrer nesta vida e renascer na minha.

- Vós sois o meu amor! E minha vida, eternamente!

Abracei-a forte em meus braços e apertei-a junto a meu peito. Inclinei-a para meu lado, segurando-lhe a cabeça com minha mão. Toquei-lhe o rosto.

- Dou-vos a vida eterna. Amor eterno. – afaguei-lhe o rosto – Dou-vos a fome de sangue e os poderes das tempestades. Caminha comigo e serás minha amada esposa, para toda a eternidade.

- Sim, sim!

Meu rosto desceu-lhe pelo pescoço. Senti o aroma tentador de seu sangue a dilatar-me as narinas. Meus lábios pousaram nele e abriram-se, revelando presas afiadas. Cravei-as na carne branca. Ouvia-a soltar um gemido de dor. O seu sangue desceu por minha garganta.

- Não! – rugiu – Não posso permitir isto!

Ela olhou-me em expressão de sofrimento.

- Por favor, não me importo!

- Serás condenada a caminhar na sombra da morte para toda a eternidade. – relembrei-lhe – Amo-vos demasiado para vos condenar.

- Levai-me para longe de toda esta morte. – gemeu ela.

Suas mãos agarravam-me o manto negro com força. Seu corpo tremia. O veneno que lhe passei para as veias ainda não era suficiente. Iria mata-la ao invés de a transformar em vampira. Minhas presas cravaram-se na ferida. Mas não lhe bebi sangue, deixei que meu veneno escorresse para o sangue dela. O corpo dela gemia em espasmos de dor. Deitei-lhe o corpo da cama, o sangue escorria-lhe do pescoço. Suas unhas cravavam-se em meus braços, na minha carne, que se regenerava de seguida. Seus olhos estavam esbugalhados em dor. Estava ofegante. O ar estava a fugir de seus pulmões. A transformação já começara.

* * *

**CONTINUA...**


	9. Sede

**CAPÍTULO IX**

* * *

_**Caius ~**_

* * *

O corpo de meu amor estremecia. Não suportava mais vê-la naquele sofrimento. Seus olhos avelãs começavam a escurecer para vermelho vivo. Seus cabelos começaram a formar caracóis perfeitos e adquiriam um tom louro perfeito. Sua pele empalideceu e suas feições belíssimas tornaram-se perfeitas. Seus lábios tornaram-se mais escarlates e seus dentes caninos afiaram-se. A ferida que tinha em seu pescoço reconstruiu-se, deixando apenas uma cicatriz quase invisível. Athenodora renascera da sua morte como minha esposa para a eternidade.

_**

* * *

**_

_**~ Athenodora ~**_

* * *

Uma sensação de agonia percorria-me as veias. Uma dor fervente que me paralisava os músculos. Os meus tímpanos pareciam ter explodido e todos os sons ampliavam-se; conseguia ouvir os ratos a caminhar pelo chão, a cama de Fioralba a ranger quando o seu marido se virou, o vento na rua a mover a folhas do chão. E na minha garganta uma ânsia por alimento, por sangue. Queimava-me as paredes do esófago. Estava faminta. Abri os meus olhos. Tudo parecia mais nítido. A face de Caius olhava-me. Conseguia examinar todos os pormenores do seu rosto de mármore, sua pele nunca me tinha sido tão translúcida.

- Meu amor, - disse – Estou sedenta. Necessito de sangue.

Caius ergueu-se da cama e estendeu-me a mão com um sorriso. Levantei-me da cama sem esforço e com graça tal que parecia que dançava no ar.

- Caminha comigo, minha esposa. – pediu-me – Eu irei-vos levar ao vosso alimento.

Sorri-lhe. Aceitei sua mão e caminhamos para fora do quarto. Naquele momento não pensava em nada senão saciar a minha sede, que me queimou a garganta quando o aroma a sangue humano me inundou o olfacto. Paramos á porta do quarto de Fioralba. Ouvias, a ela e ao seu marido, adormecidos na cama. As minhas narinas dilataram-se com o prazer do sangue fresco dele nas veias. Tinha de o beber! Caius beijou-me a testa.

- Alimenta-te, meu amor. – apontou-me para a porta – Eu irei alimentar-me no quarto do rapaz.

- Não. – neguei-lhe – Deixai-me ser eu a alimentar-me de Giovanni.

- Porquê? – no rosto dele surgiu uma expressão séria.

- Não tenhais ciúmes, meu amor. - sorri-lhe, beijando-lhe os lábios – Ele magoou meu coração ao mentir-me que vós estais morto. É a minha vez de magoar o dele.

Caius sorriu e acenou positivamente. Meus pés dançaram até ao quarto de Giovanni, abri a porta. Agora eu era mortífera. Senti a arrogância do poder tomar conta de meu corpo. Era imortal. Ele dormia calmante na sua cama. Desci por entre os lençóis dele com uma velocidade incrível. Rastejei pelo meio das pernas dele. Senti-o mover-se e soltar um gemido de acordar. Deixei de ser a tímida Athenodora. Agora tinha o poder de seduzir quem eu quisesse e estava sedenta de sangue. E todo o musculoso corpo de Giovanni me dava o sangue que necessito. Despi a minha camisa de dormir, exibindo meu corpo nu. Puxei-lhe os lençóis para cima de mim e ele despertou, confuso. Seus olhos olharam-se, estupefactos, enquanto meu corpo nu surgia por entre os lençóis, entre as suas pernas.

- A-Athenodora?

Sorri-lhe com confiança. No rosto dele havia uma expressão confusa e incrédula. Seus olhos poisaram em meus seios.

- Diz-me, Giovanni, desejas-me?

Um rubor formou-se no rosto dele. Depois olhou-me os olhos e ficou confuso.

- Que aconteceu aos teus olhos?

As minhas mãos agarraram-lhe os ombros e despi-lhe a camisa. Ele parecia não acreditar no que lhe estava acontecer. Mas, nem sabia o que lhe ia acontecer.

- Eu sei que desejas. – suspirei-lhe ao ouvido, enquanto o aroma do seu sangue me queimava a garganta – Eu também guardo desejos secretos por ti.

Ele beijou-me o pescoço com desespero. Sorri. Estava a ser mais fácil do que eu pensei. As mãos dele apertaram-me o corpo magro.

- Estás tão gelada. – observou ele.

As minhas mãos agarraram-lhe a cabeça, paralisando-o. Uma expressão de choque surgiu no rosto dele.

- Também me vais cortar a cabeça e espetar uma estaca no coração, como mentiram que tinham feito com os Volturi?

- Ah? – estava aterrorizado, agora.

Abri a boca e as minhas presas afiaram-se. Os olhos de Giovanni olharam-se com terror. Desci até ao pescoço dele e cravei meus caninos. O seu sangue desceu por minha garganta. Era viciante. Não podia parar. O corpo parecia ter recuperado de tudo. O sangue dele espalhou-se por mim, devolvendo-me as forças e curando-me a sede fervente. Deixei o cadáver dele tombar na cama. Meu peito descia e subia, mesmo sem ter de respirar. Puxei a minha camisa de noite para cima, vestindo-me. Sai do quarto com uma velocidade de uma graciosidade impressionante.

Caius esperava-me no lado de fora da porta. Sangue fresco em seus lábios e seus olhos estavam escarlates como nunca os vira. Caminhei para ele e beijei-lhe os lábios sangrentos. O sabor a sangue deliciou-me.

- Vem, minha esposa, regressa comigo ao meu palácio que agora também és dele Rainha.

* * *

**CONTINUA...**


	10. Eternidade

**CAPÍTULO X**

* * *

**~ Athenodora ~**

* * *

Caius levou-me até ao Palácio dos Volturi. Perdi a noção do dia, somente a noite sabia quando era. Estávamos proibidos de nos alimentar da população. Depois do incidente com Eloisa, as medidas de segurança para manter em segredo a existência de vampiros em Volterra foram redobradas. Fui apresentada formalmente numa reunião aos irmãos de Caius, Marcus e Aro. Pareceram-me agradados comigo. Especialmente Aro. Ao conhecê-lo pensei de imediato em Suplicia, a minha prima que tanto me avisou que seria o maior erro da minha vida fugir de Bologna; mas revelou-se ter sido a decisão mais correcta que tomei na minha vida humana. Chamá-la para um palácio de vampiros talvez não fosse a melhor opção, mas não retiro a ideia.

Quando Caius me tornou esposa dele, nunca pensei que se iria celebrar um ritual para isso. Mas vai e agora estou no meu novo quarto. Todo em mármore branco, com colunas gregas em redor. Circundado com espelhos que me mostravam. Vestida com rendas brancas, quase que parecia um fantasma. Minha pele pálida reluzia, assim como o branco o vestido que caia a direito até ao chão. Meus cabelos estavam soltos e nunca na minha vida humana meus caracóis estiveram tão perfeitos e louros. Meus olhos escarlates brilhavam em meu rosto pálido e agora tão belo que achei que podia apaixonar-me por mim própria. A porta do quarto abriu-se e percebi que estava na hora que eu ir.

Caminhei pelos corredores e desci escadas, até a uma nova sala. Era escura e se fosse humana teria sentido na pele o frio dela. Havia uma multidão de vampiros presentes á cerimónia, alias os Volturi eram a realeza dos vampiros e o primeiro casamento de um dos seus membros superiores não podia ser deixado em vão. Os olhos escarlates olhavam-me, curiosos. Ouvia os comentários que faziam a meu respeito. Sorri para mim própria com os elogios á minha beleza.

Caius estava no fundo da sala, vestido em veludos brancos. Nunca o tinha visto de branco e agora sim, parecia um anjo. Seus olhos olhavam-me com ternura. Sorri-lhe e caminhei até ele. Á nossa frente, como em qualquer casamento, estava não um padre, mas sim Aro, o mestre supremo que nos ia unir. Estava radiante por me ir unir a Caius para toda a eternidade, mas por outro lado não sabia como era um casamento entre vampiros.

- As vossas mãos. – pediu Aro.

Caius estendeu sua palma para mim e eu fiz o mesmo. Aro aproximou uma lâmina de prata á mão de Caius e fez-me um corte recto na palma, ao longo da linha do coração. Meus olhos abriram-se em terror, mas no rosto de meu amado não havia qualquer expressão de dor. Aro olhou-me e fez a lâmina cortar a carne pálida da minha mão. Não senti qualquer corte ou sensação de dor. Era como se a dor tivesse sido retirada de meu corpo. Sangue libertava-se dos cortes.

- Bebam um do outro, e serão marido e mulher para toda a eternidade.

Caius pegou minha mão com cuidado e levou minha palma aos lábios. Mas a sensação de seus lábios de pedra contra a minha pele eu sentia. A língua dele percorreu a ferida, sorvendo o sangue. Devolveu-me um olhar de amor e estendeu sua mão para mim. Meus lábios tocaram-lhe a mão, senti o corpo dele estremecer. Beijei-lhe a ferida, seu sangue em meus lábios, tinha sabor doce, ainda mais doce que o sabor do sangue humano. Os vampiros nunca devem beber do sangue uns dos outros, somente em caso de ritual de união Volturi. A minha boca abandonou a mão de Caius e olhamo-nos.

- De agora em adiante, serás conhecida como Athenodora Volturi, esposa de Caius Volturi e Rainha Suprema do norte de Volterra, assim como Caius Volturi é o seu Rei. – declarou Aro, olhando-me.

- Longo reinado a Athenodora Volturi! – gritou a multidão.

Sorri á multidão e a Caius, meu esposo para toda a eternidade. Aro desceu as escadas que o separavam de nós e sobre meu pescoço colocou um colar com um medalhão, igual ao de Caius. Era oficialmente Athenodora Volturi, esposa de Caius Volturi.

*

Houve banquete de sangue humano no final do ritual de casamento. Os servos trouxeram escravos do Novo Mundo que serviram como refeição aos nossos convidados. Entre os escravos vinham dois gémeos ingleses, que Aro achou bastante interessantes. Seus nomes eram Jane e Alec. Em consenso com os irmãos, Aro transformou-os em vampiros.

Estava agora sentada na minha cama. Para quê? Era a questão que eu colocava a mim própria. Não necessito de dormir, sou imortal agora. Os imortais não necessitam de descansar quando há a eternidade á nossa frente. Prendi meus cabelos louros no topo da cabeça, deixando o decote, pescoço e ombros descobertos. Podia estar gelo na rua, que eu não iria sentir o seu frio. Ainda trajo o meu vestido de rendas brancas.

A porta do quarto abriu-se. Olhei-a e surgiu Caius, meu esposo, sorrindo para mim. Já havia despido seu pesado manto de veludo branco e apenas trajava agora um fato negro de veludo. E que elegante ficava! Caius era perfeito de qualquer modo. Sentou-se a meu lado. Seu peso era quase invisível ou a cama era nova, pois nenhum ranger soou. Aconchegou-se a meu lado, senti seu corpo de pedra, gelado, ao lado do meu, que era igual. Suas mãos tocaram-me os ombros nus e desceram até meus braços. Seus lábios beijaram-me os ombros, subindo para o pescoço. Afastei-me um pouco, endireitando as costas.

- Porque me transformaste? – questionei-o.

Mesmo sem o olhar, soube que seu olhar intrigado pousava sobre o meu rosto.

- Não estais satisfeita com vossa nova condição?

- Estou sim. – confirmei – Mas porquê? De todas as vampiras que podereis ter, porquê eu? Uma mera mortal. Tinhas toda a eternidade diante de ti…

- Preferia eu viver uma vida mortal convosco do que enfrentar todas as eras deste mundo sozinho.

Olhei-o. Seu rosto obscuro nada tinha de negro ou tenebroso naquele momento. Aquele era Caius, não o temível Caius Volturi. Era Caius, o "homem" que amarei para todo o sempre.

- Preferia eu poder renunciar a minha imortalidade, a minha maldição. Deixar de lado a minha realeza. – começou – E nunca vos ter transformado num monstro sedento por sangue dos que outrora foram vossos iguais.

Sua voz soava triste, enquanto sua mão acariciava-me o braço pálido e nu.

- Passei toda a minha existência exaltando a grandeza dos vampiros face a Humanidade, esquecendo-me de que outrora fora humano. – continuou – Vós recordastes-me do que é ser humano. A fragilidade da vida e a obscuridade da morte. Transformei-vos por egoísmo, pelo receio que pulsava pelo meu corpo morto em vos perder.

- Não vejo egoísmo algum. – neguei-lhe – Transformaste-me, mas eu implorei que o fizesses. Apenas, agora, a ideia da eternidade diante meus olhos… assusta-me!

- Não necessitais de sentir receio. – garantiu Caius – Estarei aqui, como vosso humilde servo e esposo, para toda a eternidade. Amo-vos. Mais do que minha lealdade para meus irmãos, está a minha lealdade para convosco.

Minhas mãos agarram-lhe o rosto de pedra e meus lábios uniram-se aos dele num beijo profundo e cheio de emoções e sentimentos condicionados á demasiado tempo.

- Amo-vos. – sussurrei – Voltai para mim.

As minhas mãos agarraram-se ao pescoço dele, enquanto meu corpo se ia deitando, lentamente, na cama. Caius não resistiu. Suas mãos abraçaram-me a cintura e nossos rostos olhavam-se com um brilho nos olhos negros.

- Voltai para mim.

O meu suspiro ficou suspenso no ar quando ele me tomou os lábios como dele. Foi quando minhas mãos lhe despiram o colete de veludo que trazia vestido. As mãos dele puxaram meu corpo de pedra para seus lábios, que me beijaram os ombros e os braços, subindo para a linha da clavícula. Meu vestido derreteu de meu corpo. Minhas mãos lhe arrancaram a camisa larga branca, mostrando seu tronco magro e pálido para mim. Beijei-lhe a pele do corpo nu, assim como ele fez com a minha. Abraçou-me junto ao peito dele, enquanto nossos lábios se uniam numa dança que nossos corpos dançavam. Tornamo-nos um e os nossos caninos afiaram-se e nossos olhos tornavam-se escarlates.

*

Os nossos corpos gelados caíram na cama. Deixei minha cabeça poisar sobre o peito de pedra de Caius. Ele beijou-me a testa e os lábios. Foi então que pensei e percebi. Isto é a eternidade.

* * *

**FIM**

* * *

**Obrigado/a pela leitura! Espero, sinceramente, que tenham gostado da minha _fanfiction_.**

**Sempre adorei o Caius Volturi e desde que descobri que ele era casado com Athenodora, imediatamente quis saber mais sobre este casal. Então escrevi esta _fanfiction_.**

**Espero que tenha sido do vosso agrado.**

**Agradecimentos e um Bom Natal e Feliz 2010!**

_Igarashi-Chan!_


End file.
